age 17, life changes
by twilightseriesisadrug2me
Summary: At age 17, everything is changing for Renesmee. She has a new BF and deals with Jakes imprintng. And her life get altered when something happens


Renesme's Story

It has been nearly 16 years since I kicked my mom to death, literally. It wasn't on purpose, I was stronger then her. But I still have my mom and dad. Both of my parents are vampires. I am half vampire and half human. I was conceived when my mom was still human. My grandpa Carlisle said I was lucky to have made it this old, I'm scared.

"Ren, you okay?"

"Huh… what? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." Andi has my best friend since kindergarten. She is the epitome of blondes. Sometimes she can be real smart and other times really dumb. Actually she really is blonde and has black rimmed glasses.

"I am; I have a lot of other stuff on my mind."

"Oh ok, do you want to hang out at my house tonight?"

"I can't, me and my whole family are going camping tonight."

"Even your grandparents?"

"Yeah."

"But it's a Wednesday."

"I know we go camping at random times."

"Hey sista," a male voice said.

"Hey Trevor." Trevor was my best guy friend. We always hung out together. He has red hair and is tall and muscular.

"What are you doing tonight?" he said prying in to our business.

"She is camping," Andi said.

"Camping… on a-"

"Yeah, yeah I know on a Wednesday," I said snappy.

"No need to get an attitude problem," Trevor said.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

Lunch ended suddenly. We all went to the trash can silently.

We got to the hallway and Andi said "who do you like?"

"Who I like?"

"Yeah," she said happily.

"I already have a boy friend."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah," I said embarrassed.

"Isn't he way older then you?" Trevor said.

"It's," I paused for a second, "complicated. Where did you come from?"

"Over there."

"Oh, well I have to go to class."

"Bye, see you," Andi said.

Comm. Arts went by fast and it was my last hour of the day. I hurried to my locker and got my stuff.

"Bye Andi," I said.

"Love you girlie," she said in a flirty tone.

"Love you to."

I hurried to the car pick up lot. My mom was already there. I opened the door and got in.

"Hey momma."

"Hey baby, you ready to go?"

"I guess."

"The whole family is already there."

The car ride was a short ride.

"Hey dad," I said happy.

"Hey baby."  
I ran to give him a hug.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Came to keep you company."

I gave him a hug.

"I want you and Jacob to stay in the tent while we hunt," dad said.

"Why," I said whiney.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," he yelled at me.

"I won't get hurt," I started yelling.

"I don't want to take that chance," dad said, "you're my only kid and I want to protect you."

"Fine, let's go." Jake and I went to the tent. I had to crawl in. I had a jean jacket and tank-top on.

"You're making it hot in here."

"I seem to do that a lot."

"Ha-ha."

I lied down on his lap and fell right asleep.

A few hours later, I heard a loud thud.

"What was that?" I asked scared.

"I smell blood," I heard someone scream outside.

"What?"

"I think he is talking about me," Jake said.

I hugged him tightly.

"Stay right here."

He gently slipped outside.

"Stay," I said scared.

"Its fine," he said, "Chill, I'm a wolf."

"Is this a human I smell?"

"Who is that," I thought to myself.

I peeked my head through the door. The guy looked to be six feet, dirty blonde hair.

"There it is." He started running towards me. He grabbed me by the neck and flung me across the forest.

"OW!" I screamed, "I broke my leg."

Carlisle ran toward me. My dad took the guy and flung him. Carlisle took me to the car. He sat me down in the back seat.

"Who was that?"

I don't know. He was a little psychotic."

"A little," I asked confused. "I am in agonizing pain."

I was gripping my leg.

Mom and dad came to the car.

"What happened?"

"She broke her leg."

"Come on!" I screamed, "I want Jacob." Jacob came and sat next to me. I rested my head in his broad shoulders. He kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep. The car ride was short. When we got home, Jacob picked me up and took me inside.

Jacob took me in my room. Carlisle came in and gave me and ibuprofen and casted my leg up.

"Thank you."

"No problem baby." He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Carlisle," I said "who was that?"

"A newborn."

"I thought I was half vampire. He still could smell my blood."

"Because you're still human, so you have regular human blood also."

"My leg hurts so badly. You're lucky you heal fast," I said to Jake  
"Where does it hurt?" he said.

I pointed to the middle of my shin.

"Ouch."

"More then ouch," I said, "agonizing pain is more like it."

At that moment my mom came in.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Better after Carlisle gave me medicine, but I am still in pain."

"That sucks."

"Really, but it is getting a little better."

"That is good."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that we put you in danger like that."

"Mom it's ok."

"Ok thanks."

I mouthed "awkward" to Jacob. He gave me that Jacob smile I love.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow. What will I say?"

"Just say that you tripped and fell on a huge rock and broke your shin."

"Good idea. I am known for being a klutz. Like mother like daughter." We both laughed.

"I have to go, night."

"Love you Jake."

"Love you to."

I put my head on my pillow and fell right asleep.


End file.
